


Единое целое

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020), VenKrista



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenKrista/pseuds/VenKrista
Summary: Он как обезумевший целовал каждый миллиметр изящной ладони и срывающимся полушепотом, словно читая молитву, повторял клятву верности.
Relationships: Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Единое целое

Это был конец очередного рабочего дня, Франкенштейн не должен был чувствовать себя усталым, но, черт возьми, он устал. Даже для его модифицированного тела неделя бодрствования не оставалась незаметной, с моральной точки зрения, уж точно. Он много работал, ежедневно пропадая в своем директорском кабинете, допоздна разгребая кипы бумаг, требующие его личного вмешательства. Оказалось, не так просто совмещать: школьные дела, расследование направленное на сбор информации о Союзе и заботу о своем драгоценном Мастере, который сквозь века вновь вернулся к нему. 

Последнее вот уже несколько дней терзало Франкенштейна. Из-за постоянной загруженности он возвращался домой поздно. И каждое утро уходя на работу, мысленно корил себя за то, что не уделяет Мастеру должного внимания. Безусловно, Франкенштейн был счастлив, что Мастеру понравилась школа, радовался тому, как скоро Мастер обрел первых школьных друзей, тому как охотно познавал новый для себя мир. Но это все не отменяло постоянных просчетов, со стороны Франкенштейна. Начиная с того, что он банально забыл дать Мастеру денег на обед, заканчивая тем, что даже не подумал позаботиться о том, чтобы дражайший Мастер знал как открывается дверь в его новом доме. В любом случае, Франкенштейн считал, что пренебрег доверием своего господина. 

Погруженный в тяжелые мысли, он напряженно перебирал в голове всевозможные варианты, того как именно ему предстояло загладить свою вину. Вплоть до того, что серьезно задумался чтобы найти достойного преемника, которому смог бы доверить управление своей школой и без сомнений передать директорские полномочия. Однако пока что это были очень далёкие от реализации возможности. И вместо того чтобы находится рядом с Мастером, в тишине и покое просто наблюдать за тем, как тот с грацией присущей только истинному благородному, пьет приторно-сладкий чай, при этом действительно наслаждаясь его вкусом, Франкенштейн был вынужден сидеть в душном зале для совещаний и в пол-уха слушать доклад учителя английского языка не особо вникая в его содержание. В другой день он бы не позволил себе настолько непрофессионального поведения, но, по всей видимости, сегодняшний день стал для Франкенштейна переломным.

На волне последних событий, Франкенштейн в сотый раз воскресил в памяти, тот самый день, когда его жизнь прервавшаяся восемь столетий назад, началась вновь. Когда каждый новый вдох был снова наполнен смыслом, когда невидимая нить между его душой и душой Мастера, снова звеня натянулась. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов, от неверия Франкенштейн растерялся, не сразу сообразив, что должен был сделать. И ведомый лишь краем сознания, которое все еще хранило память былых дней, он почтительно опустился на одно колено, приветствуя Мастера. 

От нахлынувших воспоминаний, Франкенштейна повело, он совершенно забыл, где находился. Едва заметно тряхнув головой, он попытался сбросить пелену образов, которые вряд-ли бы помогли вернуться к работе и еще меньше способствовали тому чтобы перестать думать о Мастере. В попытке прогнать непрошеное наваждение, Франкенштейн почувствовал, как несколько капелек пота скатились вдоль позвоночника. Рубашка неприятно прилипла к спине, а чей-то настойчивый голос отрезвляюще резанул по ушам:

— Господин директор! Господина директор!

— Д-да, я слушаю. Прошу прощения, я немного устал, сегодня было очень много бумажной работы. — меньше всего Франкенштейн хотел оправдываться. Собрание и так слишком затянулось, еще один промах с его стороны был бы непростительным. — Пожалуйста продолжайте.

На сей раз Франкенштейн действительно попытался вникнуть в суть обсуждаемой коллегами проблемы. Но у него все никак не получалось совладать с собственным разумом. Стоило только начать вслушиваться в разгоревшийся между преподавателями спор, как тут же внимание вновь переключилось настраиваясь на образ Мастера. Так, словно бы мысли Франкенштейна в тот миг вовсе не принадлежали ему. Каждый раз, когда он моргал, воображаемые очертания Мастера становились четче, обретали плотность, будто бы было достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы прикоснуться и ощутить ответное касание.

Если бы Франкенштейн не испытывал этого ранее, то с большой вероятностью не смог бы сохранить спокойствие. Но ни один мускул на его лице не дрогнул, когда пришло понимание, с какой именно целью Мастер касался их связи придавая ей форму. 

Франкенштейн никогда не сомневался в решениях и действиях Мастера, он всегда слепо следовал за ним безоговорочно доверяя. Так было всегда и являлось для него незыблемой нормой. Если Мастер что-то делал, то у него всегда была на это веская причина. И этот раз ничем не отличался от предыдущих, вернее почти не отличался – сегодня Франкенштейн не получил никаких указаний. Лишь из последних сил старался не потерять контакт с реальностью, в то время как образы сотворенные Мастером напрочь затмили взор. 

Он испугался того, что это могло быть чем-то вроде непредумышленного всплеска эмоций, вроде тех что случались у Франкенштейна ранее, еще до того как он научился пользоваться связью. Поэтому, на всякий случай предпринял попытку оградить свое сознание барьером, дабы случайно не стать свидетелем тому, что не предназначалось для его глаз. Однако, выстроенная Франкенштейном преграда моментально рухнула под натиском сокрушительной силы. 

Вслед за этим все посторонние звуки и чувства рассеялись, а перед глазами Франкенштейна предстало восхитительное в своей естественности зрелище, наполненное недвусмысленными звуками удовольствия. Франкенштейн неотрывно смотрел не смея пошевелится.

Он стоял в центре собственной спальни, Мастер лежал на его кровати совсем обнаженный. Его белое тело контрастировало с алым шелком простыней, смоляные волосы беспорядочно разметались на подушке, губы были призывно разомкнуты, грудь вздымалась от частого прерывистого дыхания, а на щеках едва заметно проступал румянец, тот самый, что не имел ничего общего со стыдом. Мастер совершенно не стесняясь раскинулся на постели разведя согнутые в коленях ноги, одной рукой он ласкал соски пощипывая, то один, то второй, другой – скользил вверх вниз по стоящему члену, проводя большим пальцем по головке, размазывая по всей длине то и дело выступающие капельки своего возбуждения. Темные ресницы обрамляющие затуманенные похотью глаза подрагивали в такт частому дыханию, стоны становились все разнузданнее и безудержнее. 

Франкенштейн не моргая смотрел, нагло впитывая каждую мельчайшую деталь, запоминая каждую секунду того, как Мастер играл с собой транслируя свои чувства. Когда-то давно он выделил отдельный уголок памяти для каждого взгляда дарованного ему Мастером в редкие минуты наслаждения, и бережно хранил эти мгновения.

Единственное, что Франкенштейн желал забыть, так это то, что он все еще сидел в не удобном офисном кресле. И думал о том, что следует эти самые кресла заменить, к Лордовой бабушке, а не о том, что мог бы сейчас ласкать член Мастера, вместо вот этого всего.

Все еще чудом сохраняя безупречную осанку и бесстрастное выражение лица, Франкенштейн старался унять свое возбуждение. Невероятным усилием воли ему удалось удержать руки на месте, когда по телу россыпью мурашек прокатилось остаточное удовольствие его Мастера. И сквозь все еще затуманенный образами взгляд, Франкенштейн постоянно и нетерпеливо посматривал на часы, досадуя, что бессердечное время тянется так долго.

***  
Дорога от школы до дома, казалась бесконечной, несмотря на то, что Франкенштейн, едва ли не впервые в жизни, нарушал правила дорожного движения. Он все никак не мог перестать думать о том, что произошло сегодня на собрании. Не то чтобы подобного рода игры были для них с Мастером в новинку. Но Мастер ещё никогда столь бесцеремонно не вторгался в его сознание, да еще и в рабочее время. Очевидно, на сегодняшний день это не последний сюрприз. Вздохнув, Франкенштейн не сбавляя скорости мчался по широкой магистрали ловко справляясь с вождением автомобиля, он снова позвонил себе провалиться в мысли.

Ещё тогда он знал, на что подписался в момент заключения контракта. Лорд лично поведал ему об интимности проведения кровавого обряда, о возможных последствиях и рисках. Франкенштейн был учёным, поэтому сразу окончательно принял решение. И был достаточно циничен, для того, чтобы не заниматься самообманом. Он десять лет прожил под одной крышей рядом с существом перед чьей силой трепетала целая раса. Но при этом ни дня не был ограничен в своей свободе, ни разу не был наказан за свои проступки с помощью той самой неизмеримой силы, хотя не единожды видел своими глазами ее мощь. Так зачем Франкенштейну теперь лгать себе, что однажды прикинувшись дворецким, он остался служить только ради собственной прихоти? 

И пусть Франкенштейн не смог придумать лучше способа, чем подмешать свою кровь в чай – ни он, ни Кадис Этрама Ди Райзел, в миг заключения контракта, не колебались. И когда Франкенштейн впервые встал на колени перед своим Мастером, он как обезумевший целовал каждый миллиметр изящной ладони и срывающимся полушепотом, словно читая молитву, повторял клятву верности. Даже теперь, Франкенштейн помнил каждое сказанное им слово и без сомнений в своем сердце мог повторить их. В чём однако не было нужды, потому что его щедрый, милостивый Мастер, в их первую ночь, вернул Франкенштейну каждое слово запечатав поцелуями на его теле.

***  
Франкенштейн все еще был взволнован, не рассчитав силы он резко толкнул входную дверь отчего та со звонким стуком ударилась о стену. В тот самый момент, шелестя разноцветными обертками, мимо проходил Тао, набравший полные руки всяческих сладостей.

— О, босс вернулся! — Тао стоически попытался сохранить невозмутимый вид, медленно разворачиваясь назад в сторону кухни. Будто это не он только что пытался протащить в спальню еду. — Что-то случилось? 

— Случится, твоя смерть, если продолжишь орать. — Франкенштейн ослепительно улыбнулся в ответ, так как обычно улыбался готовясь отправить на тот свет очередного старейшину Союза. Как и ожидалось, этого хватило для того, чтобы хакер скрылся из виду так же быстро, как появился. 

Когда Тао ушел, Франкенштейн, наконец, облегченно выдохнул, быстро снял надоевшие за день туфли и переобулся в удобные домашние тапочки. Он бесшумно вошел в гостиную, чтобы поприветствовать своего Мастера. Франкенштейн безошибочно знал, что найдет того, элегантно сидящим на диване, с безукоризненно прямой спиной, совершенно не таким каким Франкенштейн видел его в своем недавнем видении. Все выглядело как обычно. Даже чашка свежезаваренного чая была на своем месте. За что Франкенштейн мысленно поблагодарил Сейру. Благодаря ей отсутствие Франкенштейна было больше не так обременительно для Мастера. 

— Ты поздно. — произнес Райзел, тембр его голоса для несведущего человека оставался бы неизменно мягким и безучастным, словно он повторял очевидное, не вкладывая в слова иного смысла. 

— Мои глубочайшие извинения, Мастер. — Франкенштейн замер почтительно поклонившись, безошибочно уловив в словах Мастера упрек. 

"Боюсь извинений будет недостаточно"  
— эти слова были сказаны Райзелом только для Франкенштейна. И Райзел остался доволен реакцией.

Франкенштейн почувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу, и томление неудовлетворенностью, разлилось по всему телу переставая концентрироваться в паху. Это принесло ему своеобразное, но все же облегчение. 

Однако, когда Франкенштейн используя связь попытался отблагодарить Мастера и дать тому понять, что непременно искупит свою вину – наткнулся на нерушимую стену блокирующую все попытки пробиться извне. Франкенштейн не понимающе посмотрел на Мастера, в надежде получить ответ на вопрос, который все еще не решался задать. 

Вместо этого Райзел внезапно поднялся и невозмутимо направился в сторону кухни, оставив Франкенштейна в недоумении. Лишь на выходе из гостиной он обернулся и смерив своего человека игривым взглядом, добавил:  
— Пойдем, Сейра любезно приготовила нам на ужин рамен. 

— Д-да, Мастер. — наконец сообразил с ответом Франкенштейн. По взгляду Мастера он понял, что игра отнюдь не окончилась, а только выходит на новый уровень, где Франкенштейн обычно только начинал умолять о большем.

***  
Ужин, может быть тоже прошел бы в тихой и мирной обстановке, М21 и Регис в кои-то веки не пререкались сидя за одним столом. Что-то подсказывало Франкенштейну, что Тао не так давно имевший счастье лицезреть одну из "убийственных улыбок Франкенштейна". Был настолько любезен передать остальным домочадцам, что: "босс не в настроении", чем обеспечил Франкенштейну спокойный остаток и без того тяжело дня. Вот только. Все было бы так, если бы не было иначе. Впрочем, Франкенштейн и не рассчитывал на легкий финал. 

Он не был удивлен, когда Мастер спустя несколько минут поднялся со своего места, а никто вокруг, не обратил на это внимания. Франкенштейн всегда сидел по правую руку от Мастера, поэтому послушно остался на месте тогда, когда узкая ладонь мягко легла на левое плечо. 

После чего едва уловимым движением, Райзел склонился к уху Франкенштейна и горячим шепотом произнес:  
— Ну как? Нравится, когда я делаю это вот так. Открыто, Пока все на тебя смотрят?

Франкенштейн задохнулся, моментально заливаясь краской, но все продолжали есть, словно не замечая происходящего.

Тем временем, вторая ладонь оказалась между ног Франкенштейна, Райзел гибкими пальцами обхватил твердую выпуклость, поглаживая.  
— Можешь не отвечать. — лукавая улыбка промелькнула на прекрасном лице. 

Мастер вернулся на свое место, а Франкенштейн сидел с пунцовым лицом и широко раскрытыми глазами, глядя куда-то между Такое и М-21, которые сидели напротив.

— Франкенштейн, да что с тобой такое? — наконец, не выдержал М-21, нарушив неловкое минутное молчание. 

Пока Франкенштейн пялился в стену, все остальные смотрели на него не понимая, что происходит.

— Кхм. Все нормально, просто немного остро. — он не хотел врать, не хотел расстраивать Сейру, но ему нужно было что-то ответить. Франкенштейн искоса посмотрел на Мастера, пытаясь по выражению лица, понять правильно ли поступил. Но тот лишь, как всегда отрешенно смотрел в тарелку с супом, ожидая пока набухнет лапша.

Сглотнув Франкенштейн, опустил голову, роняя светлую челку на глаза. И только Мастер знал, что за этим жестом, он прятал смущение и стыд. Франкенштейн молча взял нетронутые до сего момента палочки, попросту игнорируя вопросительный взгляд Такео. 

Пока Франкенштейн ел (кстати, весьма приличный на вкус суп), он пытался унять мечущееся, словно дикая птица в клетке, сердце. И как никогда ценил деликатную тактичность Такео. 

— Молодец, Молодец. 

Франкенштейн почти поперхнулся, когда снова услышал слова Мастера, вместе с воздухом выдыхаемые ему в ухо. Так, будто Мастер не прекращая стоял за его спиной. Франкенштейн старался вести себя естественно, продолжал есть. Но члену в штанах, становилось все теснее, и Франкенштейн прикладывал титанические усилия, сдерживая желание сейчас же потеряться о дразнящую руку Мастера. 

— Ты определенно заслуживаешь награду. — в голосе Райзела слышалось неподдельное веселье. — Я буду ждать наверху.

Как по щелчку, все вновь вернулось на свои места. Вот только Мастера за столом уже не было. Франкенштейн не знал как ему поступить: отправится сразу вслед за Мастером или же помочь с уборкой на кухне? Определенно, раньше подобных вопросов у Франкенштейна не возникало. Хм, пожалуй, ему нравилась эта новая игра, в которой нельзя победить. На свой страх и риск лишиться обещанной награды, Франкенштейн выбрал второе, в надежде, что правильно истолковал сегодняшнее испытание.

***  
Оказавшись у двери ведущей в свою спальню, Франкенштейн из вежливости постучал, невзирая на то, что уже получил разрешение войти. Сердце предчувствуя скорое волнение, на секунду замерло, так будто дожидалось пока дверь в святая святых откроется. И вот, наконец отринув все лишние мысли, он шагнул в полумрак комнаты.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Мастер первым заключил Франкенштейна в объятия вовлекая в смазанный, не сдержанный поцелуй.

— Долго.— выдох в губы. 

В ответ виноватое:  
— Ах, простите.

Райзел проводит ладонью по щеке Франкенштейна вверх, кончиками пальцев задевает мочку уха, после отводит скрывающую глаза челку. Заглядывает в самую глубину глаз, смотрящих преданно, с любовью. 

— Сегодня, будет так как ты захочешь. — снова на выдохе, практически не отпуская желанные губы. 

— Тогда позвольте мне насладиться этим моментом сполна, Мастер. — как же много времени прошло, а Франкенштейн до сих пор с трудом произносил подобные слова в присутствии Мастера, отчаянно краснея.

Франкенштейн ненавязчиво подтолкнул Мастера в сторону кровати, со стороны казалось, будто он сгорает от нетерпения и вот-вот набросится на беззащитную жертву. Взгляд, как у дикого зверя, загнавшего долгожданную добычу в угол, а улыбка, напротив — ласковая и нежная — он медлил. Этот контраст эмоций, так же существовал только для Мастера. 

Движения Франкенштейна осторожные и ловкие, его руки не забыли как надлежит прикасаться к Мастеру, пока сам Мастер не просит по другому. Франкенштейн поднес правую ладонь Мастера к губам, невесомо прикоснулся, в тот же миг освобождая хрупкое белоснежное запястье от плена форменной рубашки Е-ран. И не особо зацикливаясь на этом проделал тоже самое со второй рукой.

Когда руки Райзела вновь оказались свободны от ритуальных лобзаний, он опять притянул Франкенштейна для поцелуя. Целовал глубоко и настойчиво, пальцами правой руки зарывается в кудрявые пшеничные волосы, прижимал все ближе. А отпустил, только после того как с желанных губ его человека, сорвался первый громкий стон.

Франкенштейн почти задыхался, когда Мастер столь страстно ласкал его губы, попросту лишая возможности на полноценный вдох. Голубые глаза заволокло мутной дымкой, Франкенштейн догорал на медленном огне вожделения. Ещё бы немного и он взорвался, разлетаясь на тысячи звёзд, от одного лишь прикосновения. Но ещё рано. Дрожащими пальцами, Франкенштейн уверенно и почти с первого раза, одну за другой расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке Мастера, и наконец, его взору открылось совершенное, великолепное тело.

Райзел порой всерьез думал, что на свете нет упрямее человека, чем его человек. Упрямец умудрялся будучи верхним, отдаваться ему с той же самоотдачей, что и будучи нижним. К, счастью, не всегда приходилось просить Франкенштейна быть менее сговорчивым. Всего-то нужно было сказать верному человеку: "Мне так нравится".

Франкенштейн с наслаждением гладил грудь Мастера, прижимался к соскам губами, подразнивая языком. После чего одним аккуратным движением снял рубашку мешающую прямому контракту с гладкой, словно шелк кожей. Терпению Франкенштейна медленно, но неотвратимо наступал конец. Он быстро расстегнул ремень на штанах Мастера, и стянув их отложил в сторону, высвобождая жаждущую внимания эрекцию. 

Не долго думая, Франкенштейн сполз на пол с кровати, жестом показывая Мастеру, чтобы тот сел на край. А сам удобно расположился на коленях между разведенных ног, и нетерпеливо вобрал в рот гладкий, ровный член. Сделал несколько движений вверх-вниз, провел языком по всей его превосходной длине, от розовой головки, до самого основания. После чего взял размеренный темп, и стонал так, будто это не он отсасывал, а его удовлетворяли доводя до исступления. 

Райзел получал истинное наслаждения, от зрелища, что являл собою Франкенштейн. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, смотрел в напрочь лишенные осмысленности глаза. И утопал в них, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие пряди Франкенштейновых волос. Как благородный, он чувствовал секс иначе, чем представители человеческой расы, но все же даже ему было тяжело сдерживать приглушённые стоны, когда его человек так старался для него. Ещё с того момента как Франкенштейн вошёл в спальню, Райзел снял контроль разума, и теперь жадно впитывал не только свое удовольствие, одновременно делясь своими ощущениями.

Франкенштейна несло по волнам невообразимого счастья, так было всегда, когда они с Мастером прикасались друг к другу. Это было само собой разумеющимся, то, что один пренадлежал другому с одинаковой взаимностью. Рука Мастера так естественно сжимала волосы на затылке, посылая по телу мурашки, подобно слабым электрическим разрядам, пока Франкенштейн самозабвенно доставлял удовольствие им обоим. Он пьянел от этих прикосновений мысленно умоляя Мастера только об одном.

И Райзел слышал, улавливал за вспышками наслаждения, тихие мольбы, довольно зажмурив глаза. Всегда, когда он предлагал Франкенштейну награду, итог был неизбежен — Франкенштейн жаждал доставлять удовольствие своему Мастеру. Таким его человек был всегда, невзирая на то, что Райзел хотел видеть его свободным, вне обязанностей, Франкенштейн никогда не желал быть освобожденным от него.  
Теперь, если бы Райзелу задали вопрос: "Кто для тебя Франкенштейн?", то он не раздумывая ответил бы: "Мы единое целое".

Франкенштейн до боли зажмурился, так, что у него цветные круги поплыли перед глазами. Он чувствовал как его рот наполняется горячим семенем Мастера, одновременно с тем его самого накрыло мощной волной оргазма. Франкенштейн проглотил все не проронив ни капли, голова все еще кружилась, а тело отказывалось повиноваться, до сих пор ловя отголоски пережитого блаженства. Он понимал как нелепо сейчас выглядел в испачканных брюках сидя у ног Мастера, но шевелиться попросту не было сил. Франкенштейн лишь робко заглянул в любимые глаза, а на лице его расцвела самая счастливая улыбка.

— Мастер, я счастлив, если это так. Пожалуйста, не говорите, что мы уже закончили.


End file.
